Chance Encounter
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: On a lonely Christmas Eve, two guys go to a bar, looking for comfort for a night, but find so much more. Daikeru.


So I had an idea at the end of November to write a bunch of Christmas one shots for different couples... but this is the only one that's gotten done so far, and with the way my schedule is looking until Christmas, I am really doubting I will get any others done. (Though I will try, I have plot bunnies for several, just have to do them.)

This story is clean, but I kept the M rating to be safe, with the subject mater and what's implied.

This is based off a Rob Thomas song, "I Think We'd Feel Good Together", but takes a detour. More notes on that and the story after. I hope you enjoy it!

Do not own Digimon or Rob Thomas.

XxXxXxXxX

Davis sighed as he looked at the sign. This wasn't really his idea of a good way to spend Christmas... but being alone on Christmas seemed even worse. He glanced in the window. It was a sad sight, that many lonely people on Christmas.

Taking a breath, he opened the door. The place looked nice for what it was. If anyone saw it, they would never think it was a gay hookup bar for one night stands. 'Well...' He thought to himself, looking around, 'The gay part is pretty obvious...'

He sat down at the bar, and ordered a coke. He wasn't really a big drinker. He also wanted to make sure his judgment wasn't impaired. You never know about people anymore, after all.

Davis wasn't passing judgment on anyone else, but looking around the room, seeing other people looking desperate... he was starting to second guess coming here. He was just about to pay the bartender and leave, when he saw a guy, about his age, sitting in a booth by himself.

Davis wasn't sure why the guy was alone. He seemed... like an angel. His hair... his eyes... he was frowning at the moment, but he was convinced that if he were to smile, it would be the most beautiful smile in the world.

He knew that this guy was way out of his league, but as he had already second guessed his choices coming here, he decided he would approach him, and if he got turned down, he would just go home and spend Christmas Eve, and probably day, alone.

Davis grabbed his Coke and summoned all the courage he could muster, as he walked over to the blonde.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Davis asked politely, while sitting down before hearing the answer.

The blonde gave a weak smile, which was enough to prove to Davis that a full smile would be the most beautiful thing in the world.

The blonde was a little taken aback by his boldness, but the blonde couldn't help but notice how sexy the other guy was. If someone was going to come onto him in a place like this, he was glad it was someone like this. The stranger seemed in shape. Tan skin, brown eyes... he felt he could get lost in them.

Davis was afraid he was going to lose his nerve, so he flashed a grin.

"So um... do you wanna get out of here?"

The blonde sighed. "I... I would say yes, believe me, but... I just ordered food. You would be surprised at how good the food here is."

"Really?" Davis said, surprised. "A place like this has more than drinks?"

"I know, surprising right?" The blond smiled a full smile. There were no words to describe how it made Davis feel, but he tried to ignore it.

"I'll go order something for me then..." Davis said, starting to get up.

"Actually..." Takeru said, blushing. "This is a little embarrassing but... I didn't think anyone was going to notice me. I've been here for an hour. So... I... kind of ordered a lot. Want to just share?"

Davis was about to say that he eats quite a lot and they would probably need more, but for some reason he suddenly wanted to make a good impression.

"Sounds good." He said. "By the way, I'm Davis." Davis said, holding his hand out.

The blonde shook his hand. "I'm TK." He said, trying not to respond to the electricity he felt, touching Davis.

"TK? That's an interesting name. What does it stand for?" Davis asked, also trying not to respond to what he was feeling.

"It's short for Takeru."

"I see, that's a good name." Davis mentally kicked himself for not having a better reply, but was saved from the awkwardness by the food arriving at the table. Davis was really stunned at how much food was being delivered. Even he wouldn't have ordered this much for himself.

"I know what you are thinking." TK said, sounding embarrassed. "Like I said, I had been sitting here a while, and I didn't think anyone would notice me. So I finally ordered food and I just thought, whatever I didn't eat I could take home for leftovers tomorrow, so I wouldn't have to go out."

"OH!" Davis said, understanding. "I really should get my own then, so you still have leftovers."

"No, it's okay." TK said, shaking his head. "You should eat some. Besides, if nothing else I can just order food for us-ME tomorrow..."

Davis grinned, but didn't comment on it. He was thinking about eating with him the next day, huh?

"So..." TK asked, breaking Davis' train of thought. "What do you... do?"

"I'm still in college." Davis replied. "Senior year."

"Oh? What are you going to do after graduation?"

Davis looked away awkwardly. "I... I could be a Soccer star. My friend Tai Kamiya-"

"You know Tai?" TK asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he was teammate for many years through school and college, and team captain before he graduated. How do you know him?"

"Oh... him and my brother are kind of a thing..."

"Really?!" Davis gasped, surprised. "You're the little brother of the lead singer of Knife Of Day?"

"...Yeah..." TK said, unsure of what was coming.

"I see Matt all the time with Tai. We would hang out after games sometimes."

TK sighed. "You probably think that he's super hot, and had fantasies about him, and just think of me as a consolation prize."

Davis shook his head, and reached out for TK's hand. "Actually I was thinking the opposite. Your brother isn't ugly or anything, but, I never really found him that attractive. But you..."

TK blushed. "You're lying..."

"Nope. It's the truth. Compared to you, he IS ugly."

TK blushed more, as he unconsciously wrapped his hand around Davis' hand.

Suddenly Davis had a thought... "Uh... were you invited to a Christmas party tonight?"

"Yeah, actually, with my brother and... Tai... you were invited too?"

Davis smirked. "Yup. Looks like if we wouldn't have came here, we would have met anyway. It's like it was meant to be."

TK smiled back. He was trying not to get lost in Davis' eyes again.

"So... we got side tracked." TK pointed out. "What are you gonna do after College? Be a Soccer star, you said?"

"Well, I said I could be... but... kind of embarrassed but... I... wanna own my own food business."

TK looked confused. "Why would you be embarrassed about that? It would be cool to own a restaurant, if you have a knack for cooking."

"Well, that's... I don't want to own a restaurant. ...I want to own... a noodle cart."

TK smiled again. "I guess that makes more sense even. You can travel with it. If business isn't good somewhere you can move. You also don't have to worry about cleaning up after customers."

Davis stared, dumbfounded. "No one has ever thought I had a good idea before. People told me most people who own food carts usually dream that, they usually get stuck with it."

"Nah," TK said, reassuringly. "If it makes you happy, that's all that matters, right?"

Davis smirked. "Well it needs to pay the bills too..."

TK laughed. "Yeah, that too."

After they both laughed, they sighed, looking at each other. Neither one of them were in the frame of mind they were in earlier. They were both feeling a connection they never had felt with anyone else before. Neither one of them wanted to ruin it by jumping into bed, but they both were too afraid to say anything.

Finally, Davis found his courage.

"So..." Davis said hesitantly. "Do you think it's too late to crash Taichi's party?"

TK Smiled. "I think we should. Then maybe we can hang out tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Davis said, nodding.

As they exited the bar, they saw how beautiful the sky looked. Davis looked over at TK.

"We should take this slow, after this." Davis said.

TK looked confused. "After wha-?"

TK was cut off by Davis' lips on his. Electricity shot through his body. He was positive now, that this meeting, wither at the bar or at the party, really was meant to be.

The End

This album came out in 2015, and fairly quickly I thought about writing a story about it, but never got around to it. In the song, they go through with the one night stand, but then he basically just says "If you want to stay, it's okay." And while I like the song (but focus more on the fact that it would turn into more), I thought for the story it would be sweeter if they realized sooner that there was something there and didn't rush into anything.

Hope you enjoyed. If I don't post any other Christmas stories, Merry Christmas (Or whatever you celebrate) and Happy New Year!


End file.
